Aphrodisiaque
by Amy Listing Schafer
Summary: Traduction de aphrodisaic by BlackAsDay. Ciel ne veut pas faire son travail. Sebastian a un plan coquins pour son jeune maître. Utilisation d'aphrodisiaque. Yaoi, SebastianxCiel


_résumé : _Quand Sebastian joue avec des aphrodisiaques sa donne ça. **TRADUCTION**

_Disclamer :_ Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas. et cette fanfiction appartient à BlackAsDay

_Rating :_** M**__pour présence de lemon

_Couple : _SebastianXCiel

_auteur :_ BlackAsDay

_traduit par :_ Amy Listing Schafer

* * *

Sebastian savait que c'était mal. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Mais il savait aussi que son jeune maître n'aurait pas du le taquiné comme ça.

- Sebastian !

Cria Ciel. Il s'ennuyait, il n'avait pas envie de faire ses papiers aujourd'hui.

- Oui, jeune maître ?

Questionna le majordome, un peu agacé que Ciel l'ait appelé, une fois encore (la quatrième fois aujourd'hui)

- Je veux quelque chose de doux.

Exigea l'enfant, en se tenant bien droit dans son siège, pour paraître plus grand.

- Jeune maître, commença Sebastian. Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, vous n'aurez plus d'appétit si je vous permettais d'avoir quelque chose maintenant.

Ciel, qui s'y attendait, souffla et fit une moue adorable à Sebastian. Il se fichait totalement de ce que disait Sebastian à propos de son appétit ou du dîner, il voulait juste une distraction. Il travaillait sur ces papiers depuis tôt ce matin et il n'avait aucune intention de continuer avant d'avoir eu au moins une petite pause.

- Je m'en fiche, Sebastian, fait juste comme je le demande et amène moi quelque chose de sucré. Maintenant !

Sebastian pourrait dire que son jeune maître n'allait pas abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parvenu à ses fins. Il soupira, il devait donc retourner à la cuisine du manoir.

Soudain il sourit d'un air satisfait, une merveilleuse idée venait de faire son apparition dans son cerveau.

Sebastian frappa soigneusement avant de rentrer dans le bureau. Il a préparé le thé et les sucreries préférées de son maître et les a placés en face de Ciel.

Le jeune Phantomhive souriait, pensant qu'il avait gagné. Il prit son thé afin de respirer l'arôme.

- Hum dit-il, est-ce que c'est un nouveau type de thé, Sebastian? Demanda-t-il a son majordome.

Sebastian pouvait à peine contenir son sourire. Il répondit :

- oui, jeune maître. Quelque chose comme ça. La dernière phrase fut murmuré

Ciel prit une grande gorgée de son thé, méditant le goût nouveau. Presque comme du Earl Grey, avec ... autre chose. Haussant un sourcil, il posa sa tasse et tendit le bras pour atteindre la petite plaque qui contient, un délicieux morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Élégamment il prit un morceau avec sa fourchette et le mit dans sa bouche, savourant le goût et gémissant tranquillement au goût céleste.

Cependant, l'inconvénient est que le gâteau était si riche qu'il avait besoin de prendre une autre gorgée de thé après chaque bouchée pour qu'il puisse avaler le tout. Il l'a fait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte de thé.

Sebastian été debout, souriant maintenant avec malveillance à son jeune maître. Il a fini tout son thé, bientôt il sera a moi. Pensa le diable de majordome.

Ciel se pencha en arrière dans son grand fauteuil confortable. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de travailler et maintenant en plus de cela, il commençait à avoir très chaud. Il s'éventa avec un des nombreux papiers empilés sur son bureau. Au moins ils étaient bons pour quelque chose.

Ciel leva les yeux, sur le point d'appeler à nouveau Sebastian, pour lui dire de faire quelque chose pour la chaleur, il se sentait ridicule quand il réalisa que son majordome était encore debout, avec une expression des plus sournoise peinte sur son visage.

Ciel bondit en regardant son démon soupçonneux. L'a t-il empoisonné ou quelque chose d'autre? Et pourquoi Sebastian le regardait comme ça ?

- Sebastian ! cria Ciel, en marchant autour du bureau, vers son majordome.

- Qu'as-tu fait Sebastian ? Pourquoi je me sens si chaud et si ... étrange ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il mit ses mains sur la poitrine de son majordome et le poussa ne comprenant pas pourquoi ni comment il fut enveloppé par des bras musclés.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. L'homme aux cheveux de jais venait de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Sebastian sourit d'un air satisfait, son jeune maître venait de gémir.

- Qu'est-ce que ... AHH-! Mais le garçon ne put terminer sa phrase car le diable de majordome venait de débuter une série de doux baiser dans son cou. À contrecoeur, Ciel pencha sa tête pour laisser plus de place à Sebastian. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus intense et le comte pouvait sentir le sang affluer dans son bas ventre. Il frissonna à la sensation inconnue.

Sebastian souria d'un air satisfait dans le cou de Ciel, sentant son frisson et l'érection se formant contre sa cuisse. Il s'éloigna et regarda l'oeil bleu cobalt de son maître. La confusion et le besoin étaient clairement visibles dans cet oeil. Sebastian pressa ses lèvres contre celle du garçon. Celui-ci haleta en sentant les lèvres de son majordome sur les siennes, Sebastian pris cela comme un avantage alors il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du jeune maître.

Son magnifique oeil bleu s'écarquilla encore plus quand il sentit la langue de Sebastian traçant le contour de sa bouche, l'explorant et jouant avec sa propre langue. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir fortement, il en a tellement besoin, tout de suite. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses propres mouvements, et timidement il remua sa langue contre celle Sebastian.

Heureux de cette nouvelle révélation, Sebastian se déplaça de façon à ce que Ciel se presse contre le bureau, il le souleva se déplaça entre ses jambes, sans rompre le baiser.

Ciel se détache pour reprendre de l'air, haletant fortement, il ne comprenait pas, mais il avait besoin en ce moment de Sebastian.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs impatient défit tous les boutons de la chemise de son maître et l'arracha à une vitesse-record, la jetant derrière lui. Il allait l'utiliser plus tard. Soudain prit d'une poussée d'adrénaline il se jeta sur les petits bouts de chairs de couleurs roses devant lui, une fois les mamelons du garçon bien dur, il fit courir sa main sur la poitrine de Ciel pour enfin descendre sur son érection encore enveloppée de tissu.

Le jeune comte gémit bruyamment en sentant la main de son majordome sur son sexe, ses instincts lui disant d'essayer d'obtenir plus de friction. Il n'était alors qu'une masse haletante quand Sebastian s'est mis à le frotter légèrement. Il n'avait jamais rien n'eu de tel auparavant, il ne s'était même jamais touché quand il était seul la nuit, dans sa grande chambre à coucher.

Sebastian adorait la réaction qu'il obtenait de son maître. Il était prêt à parier que Ciel ne s'était jamais touché avant. L'aphrodisiaque qu'il avait mis dans le thé de son jeune maître causait une expression merveilleusement désespérée.

- S-s'il te plaît, Sebastian ! Supplia le jeune homme. Il sentit son bandeau être retiré, révélant le contrat dans son autre oeil.

- Que désirez vous, maître ? Chuchota le majordome d'une voix rauque, son ton séduisant n'aidant pas le pauvre Ciel à répondre.

- J-je te veut, T-toi, Sebastian ! Cria Ciel. Sebastian ne tient plus, il défit le bouton et baissa la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son maître. Qui gémit au contact de la main de Sebastian sur son érection maintenant fièrement dressée.

Ciel saisi le dos de la veste de Sebastian, sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux clos, haletant bruyamment quand son majordome le caressait plus durement. Il pouvait déjà sentir une étrange sensation de bien-être dans son bas-ventre. Sebastian sentant la délivrance de son maître approchée, cessa son activité un instant, le temps de déboutonner sa veste et de la jeter derrière lui, rejoignant ainsi la chemise de Ciel.

Le jeune comte tendit la main pour déboutonner la chemise blanche de son diable de majordome. maladroit et tremblant il finit par retirer le vêtement de Sebastian.

Sebastian se recula, étonné, comment Ciel est-il parvenu à lui retirer son encombrant vêtement alors qu'il est si maladroit ? Il sourit et se rapprocha de son maître, Sebastian était si proche de lui que leurs poitrines étaient à présent collées. Il captura de nouveau les lèvres de son maître en entremêlant leurs langues. le démon qui était bien plus fort que le garçon, dominait le garçon. Ciel gémit en sentant son diable lui tordre un mamelon, cessant ainsi le baiser.

Sebastian trouva vraiment érotique cette vision que lui donnait son maître, là, assis sur son bureau, offert et soumis, avec un mince filet de bave qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le majordome, qui devenait de plus en plus chaud, sentant sa peau brûler au contact du corps de son maître.

- S-s'il te plaît. Réussi à dire Ciel, avec une voix des plus désespérée.

Sebastian n'avait pas besoin d'entendre d'autres mots, il arracha le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de son maître, s'agenouilla et pris directement son érection en bouche.

Ciel sentit la bouche de son majordome sur son sexe, il se mit a trembler et à gémir d'une façon inhabituelle pour lui. La langue de Sebastian le taquina avant de le reprendre entièrement en bouche. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour enfin se délivrer dans la bouche de son démon.

Sebastian souriait en regardant Ciel retomber sur le bureau, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il essaya de descendre de son bureau mais le majordome ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer son souffle. Immédiatement, il fondit sur son maître pour avoir un baiser.

Ciel respirait lourdement, couché sur le bureau, embrassé passionnément par son diable. Paresseusement il répondit au baiser entremêlant sa langue à celle de Sebastian. Celui-ci cessa le baiser et frotta son érection contre la cuisse nue de Ciel, qui haletait fortement en regardant Sebastian embrassant son cou.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, jeune maître ? Demanda le majordome à voix basse

Lentement Ciel hocha la tête en rougissant et en descendant jusqu'à la ceinture encore bouclée de Sebastian. La chaleur n'avait pas encore disparu et Ciel se sentait durcir à nouveau, en dépit de son orgasme foudroyant.

Il rougit à la vue de l'érection fièrement dressée de son majordome. Son sexe était tellement gros, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Le rire de Sebastian le ramena à la réalité, et il fit de son mieux pour froncer les sourcils. Son diable de majordome lui présenta trois doigts et lui ordonna de les sucer. Docilement il les prit dans sa bouche, les léchant comme un chaton. Quand Sebastian les jugea assez humides il les retira de la bouche du garçon. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la poitrine de son jeune éphèbe pour enfin arriver à l'entrée de son intimité. La respiration de Ciel s'accéléra, Sebastian allait le préparer pour ce qui allait suivre.

Le démon glissa un doigt en son maître, puis un deuxième. Ciel avait mal, et ça se voyait sur son visage. Sebastian embrassa son front afin de calmer son "amant", il enveloppa sa main autour du pénis de Ciel pour le distraire.

Bientôt Ciel oublia son malaise et il commença à gémir grâce aux doigts en lui et à la main posée sur son sexe. Sebastian retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Ciel le jugeant assez préparé et lui demanda : - êtes vous prêt ?

Ciel hocha la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix entre ses nerfs et le plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir. Sebastian commença à pousser dans l'intimité de son maître et immédiatement le visage de Ciel se crispa.

- Détendez-vous, dit Sebastian. Ça fait beaucoup plus mal, si vous ne le faites pas. sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

Quand le majordome fut entièrement dans l'intimité de Ciel, il resta immobile un instant, pour lui donner du temps de s'habituer à être pleinement rempli. Ciel lui griffa le dos, comme un signal qu'il pouvait bouger, il soupira de soulagement, en commençant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

La douleur du jeune comte se transforma peu à peu en plaisir, et il commença même à pousser de petit gémissement. Encouragé par ces sons Sebastian accéléra le cadence. En un coup plus puissant Sebastian toucha un point sensible au fond de son jeune maître, qui cria de plaisir en resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille du démon. Ce dernier donnait à présent de grands coups de rein touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Ciel.

- S-sebastian, ohhh dieu ! gémit il à l'oreille de son diable, les bras autour de son cou. Cela continua pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce Ciel crit.- J-je pense que je vais ... dit-il.

- C'est bien Ciel, viens ! grogna Sebastian. Et quelque seconde plus tard, Ciel se répandit dans la main de son majordome, ce qui eut pour effet de resserrer son anneau de chair. Sebastian poussa un long râle rauque et se répandit au plus profond de son maître.

Tous deux s'écroulèrent sur le bureau en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, le majordome se retira du corps de son jeune protégé en gémissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis exactement dans ce thé ? Demanda Ciel essoufflé

- Aphrodisiaque, répondit Sebastian, le regardant avec un sourire.

* * *

**Voilà ma 1ère traduction. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? il n'y a pas trop de fautes ?**

**je le redit cette fanfic de m'appartient pas !**

**version originale : Aphrodisaic de BlackAsDay**


End file.
